falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevalle Crime Family
Once a legitimate institution, the Chevalle Crime Family '''has become a respected and feared name in the New California Republic. Founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit in 2200, the crime syndicate was formed under the belief that through illegitimate methods, the Brahmin empire controlled by the Chevalle family could be greatly expanded. Handing down power from father to son the Chevalles are a younger crime group, currently three dons have run the group and the third, Jacques Chevalle has migrated from the syndicate's traditional home turf of California to the town of New Anaconda, Montana to flee from the New California Republic only to have engaged themselves in a war against the Dupont Crime Family. History Formation The Chevalle Crime Family was formed on Christmas Day, 2200 by brahmin baron Cartier Chevalle and notorious mercenary leader Jean-Baptiste Petit. Petit, who had been leasing mercenaries to help guard the brahmin of Chevalle. After the Christmas banquet that the Roman-Catholic Cartier Chevalle threw to his closest associates every year, Chevalle summoned Petit to his office to discuss the terms of organizing an organized crime syndicate where Petit would become a full time employee of Chevalle and use his mercenary force to help expand the operations of the brahmin baron. Petit agreed and the Chevalle Crime Syndicate was formed on Christmas day with a toast of champagne to solidify the partnership between the two. Early Stages By March of 2201 the Chevalle Crime Syndicate was growing and had begun to use Petit's hired guns to remove several smaller ranchers who refused to accept buy out offers in the Granite Springs area where the Chevalles were located. Pleased with his new holdings, Chevalle proceeded to invest in the growing chem trade around Granite Springs and started looking into ways to produce pre-War energy weaponry and Power armor which were rare and incredibly valuable. While his chem business was a success, Cartier Chevalle's grand and unrealistic dreams of power armor and laser weaponry were never realized, and within two years, the syndicate called off the search for the pre-War tech as the caps put into hiring prospectors to search pre-War armories and ruins were unsustainable and would put the syndicate into bankruptcy within a decade. Cartier's and Petit's chem trade focused around the growing jet use in California. Multiple chemists from the Followers of the Apocalypse and NCR's Medical Corps were abducted and tortured to help the Chevalles develop jet to trade with caravan groups and big time drug dealers. By 2213, the syndicate was in a stable and growing stage with good annual income and few enemies. Selling brahmin as a legitimate front and jet as their more profitable illegal business. Mercenaries were being hired by the dozen to secure the capitol of the Chevalle empire, Granite Springs and run any ranchers, raiders, or rival chem dealers into an early grave. Growing Status and Conflicts By 2215 the Chevalle Crime Family was cemented as the powerhouse of the Granite Springs Region and the ruler of the two hundred mile area, despite the fact that they only had the manpower to effectively, and without attracting the NCR, control about twenty miles of their two hundred mile claim. The Chevalles maintained a stable operation for a time neither expanding or shrinking until Cartier, whose ambition could not be satisfied, decided that the only way to expand was to wrestle full control of his mercenary force who, under the contract laid out, were technically under Petit's command. On June 8th, 2223 Jean Baptiste Petit was stabbed in the back of the head with a letter opener by Cartier Chevalle who proceeded to blame the growing Mary-Dixon Brahmin Clan who, anticipating an eventual assault, decided to bolster a small mercenary army to oppose the inevitable attack on their property. This move allowed Cartier to fully control his small and growing army and give an excuse to engage in a family feud between the only force he had found which could oppose the ambitious and ruthless rancher's might, the Mary-Dixon Brahmin Clan. Change of Power Conflict with the NCR Even with Jacques's failure as a leader, the weakened but stable infrastructure of the Chevalles allowed the syndicate to stay operational for a few years. The Chevalles slowly lost money and power until 2273 when Jacques, realizing his family's dilemma decided to push all of his remaining resources into the weapons trade. In a foolish move the Chevalles made the fatal error of betraying the safety that the yearly bribes paid to the NCR gave them. Jacques Chevalle ordered that an NCR weapon convoy, carrying a various assortment of over five-hundred small arms, be ambushed and looted. The ambush was personally lead by Joshua Avery II, the young hitman and protege of the don. Using his famed .44 Magnum known as "King Breaker", the gunfighter and his men successfully killed the twenty man escort and recovered the weapons for sale on the black market. To Jacques, the ambush turned out incredibly well and for four years the reputation and finances of the family increased. However, in September of 2277 one of the weapons was sold to an undercover NCR operative who managed to identify it as belonging to the shipment four years ago. For decades the NCR had turned a blind eye to the illegal dealings of the Chevalles in exchange for caps and the occasional weapon shipment. However a direct assault was a new and unprecedented offense which to the NCR warranted a death sentence. Within a week, NCR Rangers started ambushing and killing Chevalle convoys and members. Chem labs, weapon depots, brothels and casinos who were money-laundering fronts for the Chevalles were raided and destroyed. With the Chevalle empire collapsing before him, Jacques decided to try to strike back, organizing all of his forces for a strike against an NCR platoon at Fisher's Creek hoping that such a strike would make the NCR back off and bring the diplomatic option of a ceasefire to avoid the complete annihilation of the Chevalles. Using spies, however, the NCR was able to discover Jacques's plan and immediately seized the opportunity to assassinate Chevalle himself. On November 3rd, 2277, Villa Chevalle, the fortified compound of the Chevalle Crime Family for over a century was raided by a company of NCR soldiers in a battle known as Operation: Kingpin. In less than half an hour the compound was under NCR control and was razed to the ground before being looted by the surviving NCR infantry who lost less than twenty soldiers. Exodus to Montana While Jacques Chevalle and many of his top men were never found, the NCR decided to declare them dead fearing the poor public image bound to be brought up by the NCR not being able to quell such a weakened criminal group in their own territory. However as many in the NCR military knew, the Chevalle's infamous don along with his protege, Joshua Avery II, family members, crime family members, and captured members of the Followers of the Apocalypse and NCR Medical Corps escaped through hidden tunnels built under the villa. Chevalle and his group were heading for Montana and after six months finished the hard journey, and arrived to the town of '''Anaconda. Through harsh deserts, the group went with a weapon caravan guarded by hired mercenaries. Chevalle went under the name of "John Mako" and only revealed his true identity when in New Anaconda where a new bloody chapter of the Chevalle Crime Family would be waged. Chevalle-Dupont Crime War Arriving in New Anaconda, the Chevalles quickly settled in. Torturing their captives to help them make buffout and jet, establishing a new headquarters, and muscling in on the casino business. The future looked bright for the Chevalles but the political situation was tense when the Chevalles came in contact with the Dupont Crime Family, a similar group of French-Gangsters who had controlled the town for close to two centuries. Relations were tense between the two groups until December 2278 when the two groups started an all out war in response to a shoot out in the Chevalle's new base of operations, the Copperhead Casino. Since the war started the might of the Chevalles has waxed and waned as gunfights, massacres, murders, and shootings have become a daily occurrence between the two families who control fairly equal halves of the town. Since the infamous Church Street Gunfight between the two groups where the Chevalles emerged victorious, the Chevalles have become a more popular group among the long terrified populace of New Anaconda whose locals see them as a way to escape the tyranny of the Duponts. Many mercenaries are favoring the Chevalles to win as the gang-war carries on and the body count rises by the dozens each month. Ranking Structure The Chevalle Crime Family has a simple hierarchical structure. The undisputed leader is the Don who must be a direct descendant of Cartier Chevalle and bear the surname of Chevallle normally ensuring that a don is the only child of the previous one. In the case a don has two children then it is customary that the oldest shall reign as in the case of Paris Chevalle and Jacques Chevalle where Paris, due to her age was chosen to become don when Cartier stepped down. Dons steer the path of the family and have complete autocracy control of the syndicate at all times. There is literally nothing they cannot do and are responsible for picking conflicts and allies, deciding worthy investments and how to handle the cartel's funds, and expanding the group. These powers exist as long as the don shall reign and the family does not enact a veto on the don which could potentially overrule their authority or command them to step down. Below the don are the family members, the highest rank one can go in the syndicate without being a Chevalle, to join the family one must have distinguished themselves as capable affiliates of the family who are skilled enough to be in a leading position. In addition to become a family member requires one be of French heritage and a Roman-Catholic faith ensuring the number of people in the family are low with its highest at around twenty-seven in the Chevalle syndicate's high point in 2256. Family members help run the group and organize men, handle transactions, negotiate deals, organize assaults, and bribe NCR officials when the time calls. In 2243 when Paris entered power, she gave the family a veto power which enables a majority of family members to veto a don's decision or impeach a don if they are not doing satisfactory work for the syndicate and have a relative of Chevalle blood capable of taking leadership. Below the Family is the senate who makes up the bulk of the leadership of the Chevalles. A senator is the equivalent of an officer in the NCR where the family are generals and the don a president. Senators run small operations under the command of family members who oversee dozens of senators. At their high point the senators numbered one-hundred sixty-seven across California. The term comes from Harold Cooper who for a time served in the NCR senate before joining the syndicate. To become a lieutenant requires only that one be capable and unlike the Family no heritage or religious faith is required ensuring that senator is the highest point most members of the syndicate could hope to reach. After the senators are the capos who are the right hand of a senator, chosen by senators a capo acts as a second in command to a senator who holds authority over only foot soldiers in the senator's operation. Capos act as bodyguards, enforcers, and ground commanders depending on their commander's whims. They are well respected and thought of as the premiere fighting mercenary in the Chevalle organization. The position is highly sought after since Paris Chevalle's widow program in 2250 which started paying the same monthly pay a capo could expect - 500 caps a month to the spouse of a capo in the case they were killed in action. Thus allowing a capo with a family to rest easy knowing that they would be taken care of if they died. Below a capo is a foot soldier, the absolute lowest rank given to new members of the syndicate. Holding no responsibilities other than following orders, foot soldiers make up around ninety percent of Chevalle Crime Family members and can range anywhere from former soldiers to people who have never even used a weapon before. Assassins, mercenaries, psychopaths, and killers make up the foot soldier's ranks and have no requirements whatsoever except that they have a weapon as no firearms are ever issued to them. Strength The strength and power of the Chevalles has waxed and waned over the eight decades they have been in business. From the beginning of their enterprise, the band of hired guns and homicidal maniacs contributed by Petit numbered around thirty. As time continued and the subtle influence of the Chevalles continued to expand the number of mercs, assassins, and other undesirable scourges of society on their pay list multiplied to a high point of near four hundred all around California in 2256, only a year before their conflict with the Van Graffs. After the conflict and the ranger crackdown in the late 2270s, the number of mercenaries in their employ was reduced to around fifty by the time of Operation:Kingpin in 2277 and around thirty by the arrival of Jacques Chevalle in New Anaconda. Currently with the influx of mercenaries hired in the Chevalle-Dupont Crime War their strength stands at around one hundred and twenty give or take. The soldiers hired by the Chevalles are on a varying range of quality both experience and weapon wise. Only members of the Don's bodyguards and guards of the family are screened for quality and issued weaponry. Every other mercenary brings their own weapon, armor, and training to the Crime Family's service. As such the quality of the family's foot soldiers varies from the rare veteran NCR ranger, to the run of the mill mercenary, and a majority of the time a two bit pistol jockey looking to make an easy few caps and grow a reputation. ﻿ Category:Groups Category:Adoptable